Blown Away
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: The King of Winds has come to save Temari from all the pain and suffering that she is going through. Song-fic and a bit AU


**Hi everyone. First of all I want to say that this is my very first song-fic. Secondly, this is also my first attempt at a Naruto story. The song that this is based off of is Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. I wrote this because of a contest on facebook. I do not own the rights to the song or the character, they belong to their respectful owners. Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Temari sat in her room staring out her window at the falling rain. Because she lived in the desert, she didn't see rain that often, but when she did she loved to watch it. She felt like it would wash away all the pain that she had experienced in her life like it washed away the dirt on things. She rubbed the newest bruise on her arm. She wished the rain would wash away the hurt, the memories.

A streak of lightning flashed across the sky. She had heard from one of the men that kept an eye on the weather that this wasn't some ordinary storm, that it could turn out to be a very rare storm; a tornado.

She had heard of tornados before, how they're destructive and the worst storm on land, but she had never seen one before. She knew she shouldn't, but she prayed that one would appear like the weather man said. She wanted it to tear down the one place that gave her such horrible nightmares, her own home.

She looked over to a large statue of an angel standing tall. _'Mom, I miss you,'_ she thought. It had been ten years since her mother passed, and ten years since all the pain started.

After her mother died, her father started drinking more to ease his pain. He started to ignore her and her two siblings, and after a while he started taking out his frustrations on her. He would beat her, cut her, and throw her around as if she was the reason his wife died.

Her mother died in childbirth when her second brother was born. She had always hated Gaara for that, but he was her brother and she loved him very much. She wanted to protect both of her brothers and if taking the beating would do that then she would.

She turned her focus to the dark sky. It was much darker than any other time it rained. _'Oh please, let the tornado rip through this stupid house. Let it shatter all the windows, the walls, the doors. Rip all the memories of pain and suffering.'_

Another flash of lightning shot across the sky and she saw the wind start to blow harder through the streets, kicking up the sand. She smiled. The wind had always been her friend, her companion. She could always count on the wind to help her in battles and tear up her enemies.

Suddenly there was a loud sound coming from outside. It sounded like an alarm. She threw open her window and stuck her head out to get a better look. On the other side of the village was a large cloud shaped like a funnel strolling down the street, heading straight for her. She saw the buildings crumble in its presence. It was a tornado.

Her eyes went wide, but not from fear. No, she was amazed at the sight. She didn't think of it as a force of destruction, but as a king, King of the Winds. She closed her eyes as she felt the winds pull at her, beckoning her to come. Oh how she wished she could. She wished she could be wrapped by the arms of the powerful wind.

She opened her eyes and regretfully pulled her head back in. The tornado was getting closer and closer to her home. She walked over to the corner of her room where her large fan was sitting, grabbed it, and then slowly walked toward her basement.

She walked past the bathroom, past the kitchen, and then finally made her way through the living room. She looked over to the couch and saw her dad passed out with several bottles surrounding him and one threatening to fall from his hand. She smiled.

The walls began to shake and the windows cracked and flew out. Her father didn't move an inch, but she had no intention of waking him. She turned her head and continued to the basement. She never rushed, just calmly walked down the stairs, over to a corner, and sat down.

She closed her eyes and listened to the wind, her friend, as it fought its way through the walls upstairs. It's beautiful screams of victory as it ripped apart the one place she had never felt safe. She was grateful that her two brothers were away from the village, away from the chaos that was ensuing.

A lot of people would be afraid right now. Afraid they would die. Afraid they would be carried away by the powerful force outside, but Temari was calm. She was smiling and at peace. She sat in that basement not to take shelter as other people called it, but as a way to keep out of its way.

No, she wasn't afraid, sad, or regretful. She thought of this as the perfect revenge. Revenge for everything that was said; everything that was done. Her friend was finally standing up for her, helping her, and she was happy. She could always trust the wind. She knew that even though the rain knew how she felt, it could never wash away what was done. She knew that no matter how hard she swung her fan, it would never rip up the past as it would any person.

No, she knew that this great force, this King of Winds would tear everything down and leave nothing left standing. Two words kept going through her mind and the more it did the happier she became. All her pain, all her suffering, all the memories, everything that stole the happiness from her for the last ten years, she knew it was all going to be…

…Blown away.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Was it true to the song? Did I make Temari too out of character? Please let me know in a review. Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
